How Hail Came To Be
by sailormoonjoy
Summary: I wrote this for school and I wanted to know what people thought of it. It's kinda corny, but please R&R.


Disclaimer:  I don't own sailor moon.

Author's Note:  I had to write a myth for school so I decided to write one using sailor moon.  The characters are all a little out of character to fit my story.  Please R&R so I can know what you think.

How Hail Came To Be

            "Ow!!!" screamed Chibi-usa, a little girl with pink hair who looked about the age of five or six.  Her hair was in little pigtails with cone shaped buns on the top of her head.  She was wearing her school uniform, and was on her way home from a long day of school.  A fairly large piece of hail had fallen straight from the sky and hit her right on her head.  Chibi-usa ran inside to her father, Mamoru, crying.  Mamoru was a tall man with short black hair who is about the age of 35.

            "What's wrong Chibi-usa?" her father asked worriedly when his daughter came up to him crying.

            "I was outside walking home from school, and a big piece of ice hit my head!" Chibi-usa cried.

            "It must be hailing outside, you're going to have to stay inside today."

            "Daddy, what's hail?"

            "It's when big balls of ice fall out of the sky.  They can be really small or even as big as baseballs."

            "Why is there hail, daddy?"

            "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

            "Tell it to me, please daddy!"

            "OK, it all started a long time ago back in 20th century Tokyo when the inner senshi first met the outer senshi…"

            "Stay out of our way!" screamed a very unhappy Sailor Neptune, also known as Michiru when not fighting an enemy.  They had just finished defeating another youma monster.  Michiru had long wavy aqua-marine colored hair and was wearing a sailor fuku that was white and aqua-marine.

            "Why can't we just work together to fight the enemy?" Sailor Mercury asked, also known as Ami when not fighting.  Ami had short blue hair and was wearing a white and blue sailor fuku.

            "You're not strong enough so just stay out of our way!"  Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, also known as Haruka, leave.  Sailor Uranus was wearing a white and navy blue sailor fuku and had short sandy blonde hair.  When they left they went to their apartment where they discussed what they should do.

            "How do you plan to destroy the enemy?" Haruka asked.

            "I am going to make it rain upon the enemy which should make her melt," Michiru replied.

            "Are you sure that it's going to work?  She isn't a witch you know."

            "She could drown in the water if she doesn't melt.  Anyways, she is going to die and that's that."

            Meanwhile, the inner senshi are at Sailor Mar's, also known as Rei, temple having a meeting.  Sailor Mars wore a sailor fuku that was white and red and had long black hair.  Sailor Moon, also known as Usagi, Sailor Venus, also known as Minako, and Sailor Jupiter, also known as Makoto are all part of the inner senshi as well.  Sailor Moon wore a white and multi-colored sailor fuku and had long hair that was put up in pigtails with buns on the top of her head.  Sailor Venus had long blonde hair and was wearing an orangey and white colored sailor fuku.  Sailor Jupiter had her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a white and green sailor fuku.

            "How are we going to destroy this enemy?" Usagi asked.

            "I don't know," Minako answered.

            "Me neither," Makoto added. 

            "I think the best way to get rid of her is to freeze her body and banish her from the Earth so that she can not come back even if she melts," Ami suggested.  The rest of the inner senshi looked at her a little strangely.

            "Well, I guess we can try it and see if it works.  What have we got to lose anyway?" Rei exclaimed.

            When the inner senshi went outside to try Sailor Mercury's plan it was raining outside.  They noticed Sailor Neptune was making it rain upon the Earth.

            "She's going to ruin our plan!  I'm going to go over there, stop her, and make it snow upon the Earth!  It's the only way we can beat the enemy!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she ran off in the direction of Sailor Neptune.

            "But…" Sailor Moon began to say, but it was too late Sailor Mercury had already run off after Sailor Neptune.

            When she finally reached Sailor Neptune she pushed her out of the way and the rain stopped.  She then made it begin to snow instead.  This did not make Sailor Neptune very happy at all.

            "What do you think you're doing!?!" An extremely angry Sailor Neptune asked a bit frightened Sailor Mercury.

            "Well, I…I was trying to save the world by freezing the enemy with my snow!" Sailor Mercury shouted back at her.

            "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way!?!  Nothing you do is going to help destroy the enemy!  You're just getting in the way!"

            "You did, but I don't agree with you!  I am not weak and neither are the rest of the inner senshi.  In fact, I bet that I can destroy the enemy before you can!"

            "In your dreams!  You have no idea how much stronger the outer senshi is than the inner senshi!"  That is when the fighting began.

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!" shouted Sailor Mercury.  A frozen substance hits Sailor Neptune causing her to become even angrier.

            "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted back.  A big Neptune-shaped ball of water flew right into Sailor Mercury.

The fighting went on and on for days.  Neither one of them wanted to step down.  They were both willing to fight to the death.  Finally they were both down to the last bit of their strength.  They both used the rest of their little remaining energy to cast one last attack on the other.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Deep Submerge!"  The two attacks were said in unison.

The two attacks hit each other and each merged with the other.  No more rain or snow was falling any more.  Instead Sailor Mercury had frozen Sailor Neptune's rain making huge pieces of ice fall from the sky which is now called hail.  One of the pieces of hail fell down right onto the enemy's head and killed her.  Ever since then the inner senshi and the outer senshi have been able to work together.

"…and that is why there is hail," Mamoru told his daughter.

"Oh…" Chibi-usa said, "I think I understand now."  Mamoru smiled as his daughter ran off to share her new information with everyone.


End file.
